Unraveled
by XxForbidden-MemoriesxX
Summary: It started with a curse,a prophecy,then loves?The usual fairytale gone wrong!Hinata finds that shes adopted and the life shes been living was a lie to protect her,but from who?"I just want to be stronger & know who i am!"Rewrite ANEWANDBETTERME.HINAxMUL


Author's Notas:

Memo-Chan~

Just to clear this up, this is the (FINALLY) new revised chapter of A new and A better me on Revised. Its from one of my first stories ever written and had actually started me on writing fanfics. You'll find that it has changed radically and I hope its for the better. There still be some mistakes here though, so bare with me. I can't be perfect ;D

I AM SO SORRY IT HAD TAKEN SO LONG! I am cursed! My documents and savings are constantly deleted! Twice i was about to upload the first chapter, and then its corrupted and missing becauze of my cruddy old laptop. I swear, it hated me.

I lost so many good ideas and quite frankly, gave up. i've been inactive for so long. I hope you guys will forgive me. I am trying to push myself to update. I promise. Another Side of me should be close to another update.

Remeber reviews! I want those thoughts on this version! You can still go back and look at the other one. I won't delete it until I''m done rewriting everything on that. I still need it because I don't have any other copies to refer to.

Well, happy belated thanks giving! Hopefully you have forgotten me yet!/:

Lovel, love,

Memo0Chan.

**FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW ALREADY... THIS IS A HINATA X MULTI PAIRING! KEEP READING TO SEE WHO THEY ARE!**

(or just look at the older version 0.o)

This is prologue so it's a lot slower than the next chapter. Bare with me?(;

* * *

**Prologue**

**The Dream and The Truth?**

"Hinata. Wake up." She opened her eyes and found herself staring into silver liquid orbs with an ethereal array of the most beautiful colors she has ever seen. It faintly reminded her of peering into an angel eyes, at the thought Hinata jumped back in shock but it was as if gravity had played a trick on her, her head swirled as she lost her grasp on balance; tripping upside down onto to the cold, rocky floor into a sad looking mess right in front of her little stranger.

The girl before her laughed shortly before extending a lanky paper arm towards her. "I'm sorry. I should've have warned you that you're not in your bed."

"What do you mean.." Hinata trailed off when she noticed the whole room was cloaked in darkness, void of everything as if she could run on forever, and never find a dead end nor a single wall to run her delicate fingertips over in fit of desperation.

"Is this a dream?" The girl before her helped her up, her fingers so icy and so light that it felt like only the wind had picked her up.

"You can say that," They girl's dazzling eyes studied her own with grace and confidence, "It does not matter to you. What should matter to you is a lot more important. You need to remember and know the truth behind yourself."

Confusion clouded the older girl's expression. Just who was this girl and what was she talking about? The girl looked to be no older than 10, her dark hair was like Hinata's but swept near the shadows lurking at their bare, pale feet. Her bangs were cut straight across her face neatly , also like her own, framing a slightly round face that seemed so full of life yet also showing the whole world's burden in her childish eyes. Her arms dangled out of the ivory plain nightgown that was too big on her and ruffled to the her skinny, boyish legs that seemed almost paler than the moon and the blanket of snow painting the outside of her bedroom window this very winter.

"W-What are you talking about?" Her words felt suddenly strangled in her neck. She was having trouble breathing, her energy was disappearing as if she had ran for days without stopping.

"I don't have much time. Hinata, you need to be careful of the journey ahead of you. You need to remember and find out the truth of your past. Kohona... The world and everyone is counting on you."

The girl's eyes froze her over in fear from such determination and urgency that Hinata couldn't say anything but stare with the wide yet confused orbs of her very own.

"Tomorrow is where it begins. Heed my warning." Her marble hand brushed her cheek and just like that a jolt rippled through her body as the cloaked world in front of her collapsed on itself in gushes of wailing winds and grey shadows that hissed and rumbled until it fell apart and shrunk away into oblivion with the little girl still staring at her with those sad doll eyes.

It haunted her. How familiar they looked.

Hinata closed her eyes and let out a strangled scream as she felt an invisible force engulf her and pluck her out of the empty realm.

Sheets of sweat trickled down her sticky skin. Large opal eyes shot up in alarm as she jumped up to fight down the air back into her lungs. After about 5 minutes, she finally felt better, grasping her chest tightly in hope to calm her frantic heart. Hinata breathed out slowly, peering outside to stare at the glistening blanket of powdered white under the winter moon. Was it a dream?

What the..

* * *

"Hell? Kuso!" Naruto cursed loudly as his friends stared at him, most looking entertained or just really annoyed at having to hear his obnoxious yells already early in the freezing morning as they tried to concentrate on their own work.

"Naruto, just shut it." Sakura sighed, stretching out her lean body. Naruto whined loudly as he shook his head.

"It's been years yet Kakashi is still late for training!" Sakura's grassy eyes narrowed at him as she smacked her hair ties onto her honey skin hands. Last summer and a little bit of the past fall had given her plenty of time to tan and relax around to give her the complexion she was wanting.

But right now, the sun was barely out, nothing but a limp and dull topaz still resting in the whiting cotton sheets. The winter winds had picked in late but tanning was no longer an option for the sensible. Naruto moaned loudly again and Sakura's eyes twitched. It was too soon to deal with Naruto for her.

"Naruto you should know already! Why don't you just start training? I already see some ninjas at it. Even Hinata is diligently working!" She raised a tanned finger to a pale figure in the distance.

"Hinata?" Naruto cocked his head to the side, curious, but then a poof of smoke interrupted his thoughts, whirling around to see a tall figure with his face glued to a small orange book.

"Yo."

"HENTAI!"

* * *

_Whamp. Shick. Thump._

A pale hand thrusted itself onto the almost frozen wooden pole, she had worn away the paper covering so now the wood was starting to splinter and invade her vulnerable skin.

Not to mention her palms have already been battered almost all month.

Hinata panted, pausing to view the damage she's inflicted so far, feeling trickles of sticky sweat just sliding off her skin like she had just took a shower. At least this was keeping her warm.

"No!" Hinata let out an exasperated shout, smacking the pole with her clenched fists. Her pearl eyes weary yet set aflame as she shook her head and punched the pole again and again until she lost all feeling in her hands.

"No! NO! NO, NO,NO!" Hinata slammed her leg onto the pole before falling down into one disheveled mess. The pole..THE POLE! She had barely done any damage to it! Day after day! No success! No improvements! What was holding her back? She tried everything! The only time she had a small breakthrough was when her team and Naruto went on the mission to search for a beetle that could have possibly track Sasuke. Of course even that was a failure.

"What am I going to do?" Hinata whispered weakly as she lifted a frail porcelain arm to brush aside the dark ribbons cascading down the side of her face. She winced and looked at her hand slowly, almost fearfully, to see her once creamy hand now rough and dotted with brown needles deep in the red gashes with blood lightly dripping here and there.

Her moonlit eyes fell in disappointment.

"I can't fix this. Father will surely punish me if he sees this. I'll be criticized as too weak to even handle sparring with a pole." Her voice held a strain to it as she slowly lifted herself up off the ground. "Maybe Shizune-san could help me. What a bother…" Her eyes looked crestfallen at the thought of troubling the kind nin yet again. "At least I'm supposed to check in now and then with her and Tsunade-sama after training with them this morning. Maybe I'll just pop by now."

Hinata quickly decided to make a beeline for the exit when she spotted so many familiar faces. She didn't want anyone to see her in such a mess. But before she could even get out without being approached, she had tripped over something green laying right in the middle of the field.

"Oh!" Hinata put her hands out in front of her but then she felt something warm grab her sides and all of the sudden the floor felt so much softer and smelled of delicious green apples and a hint of honey. It no longer seemed like winter. It felt like summer and breathed of ripe spring.

"Hinata?" A breath trickled down the side of her face, a deep groggy masculine voice. That's when she realized that she had tripped and landed on a body.

Her head snapped up to see who it was, her crystalline eyes widening as a rose colored blush streaked across her cheeks.

"Shikamaru!" she squeaked in surprise, now very much aware of the arms around her waist and how vulnerable and close she was to his very face.

His obsidian eyes were blinking tiredly inches away from hers, his grip still unfaltering on her.

"G-Gomen, did I wake you?" Her entire face flushed red, what was he doing dozing off on the floor? And in the snow too!

Shikamaru yawned loudly as he gently sat her up before stretching his arms behind his head. She sweat dropped as she watch the snow plop and roll right off his comfy forest jacket. "It's fine. I didn't even know I fell asleep." His lazy eyes studied her for awhile, making her fidget uncomfortably as she tried to fix her jacket to keep her mind off of his gaze.

"Are you ok though?" Hinata nodded quickly, her face still red and Shikamaru couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just be careful next time," He was about to get up until he saw her red hands. "Hinata? What happened?" His light touch on her raw palm sent her reeling to her feet.

"I-I'm fine. Thank-you for your concern Shikamaru-san but I have to go somewhere." Hinata gave him a hasty bow before finally bolting out of the lightly powdered training grounds.

"Oye! Hinata!" Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome." He was about to stand up incase another fool decides to trample him when he spotted a white chain with a silver locket and the letter H engraved on it.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Gomenasi Shizune-san." Hinata meekly bowed her head while the dark haired women examined her palms.

Shizune gave her a bright smiled, her coal colored eyes lighting up, "Hey anything for my favorite little nin!" Hinata sighed, smiling gratefully.

"Oh, thank-you so much Shizune. I don't know what I would do without you." The older woman laughed, petting the girl's head as if she was a little child.

"Of course! Now let me get Tsunade, I have a little thing to do but I'll be right back!" The girl's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh no! I can't bother the hokage!" She was about to jump of the bed but then the older woman held her shoulders.

"It's not a bother. She's a medical nin too you know. Don't forget that we're your teachers for almost a year already. Besides I think she's been looking for you." Hinata seemed confused but nodded.

"I-Is there a reason as to why…?" Shizune was silent, her smile a few moments ago had vanished. Hinata frowned, "Shizune?"

"I'm sorry Hinata but I believe it'll be best if the Tsunade-sama speaks to you instead." Shizune's coal colored orbs regard her with something Hinata couldn't understand. And it made her fear for what was to come.

-Hinata's POV-

I was sitting on the white linen bed when Tsunade came in. She was a lady of almost 6 feet and voluptuous curves and I had to say that it was hard to not accidently stare at her cleavage.

"Hinata!" Tsunade flipped her blond ponytail to the side as she gave me a large grin. It dazzled and nearly blinded me. Oh what did she want now? She looked mischievious. At least I think thats that look in her eyes.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama? You w-wished to see me?" I stuttered miserably and watch as her honey colored orbs light up.

"Yeah, just wanted to check up on you after training like always. Oh! Haha, and I heard you hurt yourself again! Irrespondsible brats these days!" She chuckled and grabbed my hands into her much larger sun kissed ones. I blushed, feeling embarrassed that the hokage has to take care of ME yet again. "Did someone bully you Hinata? A boy was playing rough with you?" My whole face was in flames as I quickly shook my head.

"Iie, I-I was training…" Tsunade frowned as she looked at my raw palms, her amber brows knitted in thought.

"Training? Hinata," She exasperated and I knew the words already. I opened my mouth and quietly repeated them under the best Tsunade imitation I knew.

"You already trained with me earlier this morning, are you trying to kill yourself and make me grow old faster? Will you be happy then, you turd?" I couldn't help but giggle when she glared at me.

"Watch it brat or else you're training by yourself from now on!" I nodded quickly but couldn't help but smile anyway.

"Of course, how else would I be strong without sensai's guidance?" Tsunade rolled her eyes but she grinned anyway. Her hands worked quick as she performed the usual routine on me. I could see the cuts disappearing and fade back into my pale flesh. "You need to teach me this Tsunade. I wouldn't have to bother you or Shizune everyday anymore about little things like this!" The golden haired women scoffed.

"Not until you master the strength training first." I sighed.

"But Tsunade, I've been getting a bit better. It'll be faster to learn two things at once anyway! Please Tsunade? Please?" She sighed and closed her eyes briefly as I watch her graceful features furrow in thought.

"Fine. I'll teach you everything I can." She whispered finally as she revealed those amber orbs to me. My heart jumps in joy and my mind reels backwards at the incredible news.

"Really? Oh, arigato sensei!" I jump into her arms and laugh. "You're the best." Tsunade's laugh seemed odd, strained, and unreal as I let go. It takes away my happiness from earlier and replaces it with confusion and curiosity.

"Tsunade-sama? Nani?" Tsunade refused to look at my face, her elegant nose was pointed up at the monotonous white ceiling as her seductive rose stained lips purse together into a thin line. Finally, the hokage breathed out and looked down at me with such a pitiful expression... That made me react, I withdrew from her instantly and jumped off the bed to get a better deal of space from her. This doesn't feel good. The expression had jolted my nerves and reminded me of all the painful memories and now I lay wait for the next one with who I thought would never had to deal with. Tsunade raised her arms and concerned, she called out my name.

"Hinata?" I stood rigidly, my heart stirring cautiously.

"Hai Tsunade-sama?" The older woman's shoulders slightly slumped as she pulled out a heavy looking smile.

"How many times did I tell you not to make me feel so old? We're closer than that." That's right. Me and Tsunade-sama have actually been training with each other only a few months after Sasuke had left. She had said she was looking for an apprentice and I jumped for the opening. We worked for more than a year already. I don't talk about it with anyone because there was no need to. Tsunade, Shizune, and me have grown so close…I may actually even bare to call them my second family. They were like the mother…I could never remember. But with such closeness comes with the vulnerability I constantly feared.

"Tsunade, " I began softly as I studied her face, "What's going on? Why are you and Shizune acting so odd?" Tsunade sighed as she approached me.

"Hinata," She began as she held me with those hazelnut orbs. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crystal box. It was delicate like a 4 foot translucent crystal case that shimmered and glinted beautifully in the light. The breath caught in my throat.

"Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I laughed and everything seemed to melt away. Tsunade's eyes twitched but she brushed the comment aside and cleared her throat.

"Shizune!" Almost instantly the ebony haired woman was inside the room.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune smiled widely at me, as if she knew something funny and I didn't. Tsunade lifted the breathtaking box and it glistened majestically from the sunlight streaming in from the window.

"Oh!" Shizune laughed and rushed towards me, I found myself to be in crushing, breathtaking, spine snapping, hug in almost 0 seconds flat. Literally.

"S-Shizune?" I smiled coyly, confused at their odd behaviors.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday Hinata-chan!" Shizune blinked and my face flushed. I did!

"M-My b-birthday?"

-Normal POV-

"You've been training so much you forgot your own birthday?" Hinata was blushing furiously as Shizune let go of her.

"Baka," Tsunade muttered under her breath yet they both heard it.

"Tsunade-sama! Just give her your present will you?" Shizune huffed as she fished into her own pocket for what seemed to be a necklace.

"Oh, right. Well happy birthday you brat. You're finally 13. Another teenager to deal with…" Tsunade exclaimed loudly yet with an evident crooked grin as she thrusted the case in the teen's arms. Hinata blushed an even a redder shade.

"Oh you guys didn't have to give me a present. I'm fine as is." She smiled gratefully making Tsunade roll her eyes and Shizune huff again.

"Now, now. We're like a family aren't we? Are you going to accept it or not?" Shizune smiled and Hinata beamed.

"H-Hai! Arigato senseis!"

"Then open it, " Tsunade grinned, almost looking impatient. Hinata lifted the top but it wouldn't budge. She then noticed a white gold encrusted keyhole.

"It won't open. It's locked…" she blinked and Shizune blushed.

"Oh, gomen Hinata-chan. Here, this is my present for you. You can't go anywhere with these two presents separated!" Shizune winked and dropped the necklace into Hinata's free hand.

"It's the key." Hinata was speechless as she grasped the ice like object, her thumb sliding over the delicate present in admiration. The key was a crystal, clear, encrusted with a dazzling array of gems on the edges and the crystal itself contains enchanting colors. It was one of those old-fashioned keys you saw on T.V back then that was long and odd looking. An antique key? She noticed a large, delicate engraving of Hinata swirled on the handle.

"I-I" She didn't know what to say.

"Just open it today will ya?" Tsunade laughed and Hinata smiled.

"Hai!" She twisted the key into the lock and it clicked, a sweet melody started playing and Hinata gasped. It sounded so familiar and beautiful! But from where? She opened the box and had almost dropped it. Inside was a flute; completely crystal, like the case and the key, and made almost identical to the key except it was much sleeker and long with the same colored gems hanging off the flute from what appears to be white gold strings.

"O-Oh..Oh my god, Tsunade! Shizune! T-This is all too much!" Hinata closed the case and shoved it into Tsunade's hands, with the flute, the key, and the beautiful music. Tsunade and Shizune laughed.

"Well it's yours Hinata. Don't be afraid to take it. It was meant to be yours from the day you were born." Shizune smiled and it seemed strange, almost sad. Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed, "That's why WE gave it to you. It's not for YOU to give it BACK." Hinata sighed and shook her head.

"It must cost-"

"Just what we always have always given you. So you better take it, or I'll beat you on the head with this you ungrateful brat!" Tsunade flared her nose and Hinata couldn't help but laugh. She was being overwhelmed by emotions she had rarely felt.

"Thank-you so much you guys. I-I've never had someone be so nice a-an-" Hinata almost, almost broke down into tears. She felt like she didn't deserve such kindness. What did she do to deserve such great friends? They hugged her, and it ensured her of their sincerity. It wasn't Hiashi or any other Hyuuga. It was Shizune and Tsunade. No one else better than them.

"Now! Instead of training let's go celebrate with sake!" Tsunade chortled, rubbing Hinata's head furiously in joy of the thought. (NOOGIE!)

"Itah! Tsunade!" Hinata yelped and Shizune sweatdropped.

"Ah, well…it'll be okay if it's for a birthday!" Shizune laughed and Hinata giggled.

"Just for today obaa-chan!" Tsunade growled.

"Watch it brat or you're paying!"

* * *

Everything was amazing! She had her favorite dishes and she's even eating her all time lover of cakes, oreos and cookies ice cream cake. Hinata took another big bite and closed her eyes in bliss. She must be the luckiest girl alive. She opened her eyes and frowned when she noticed how reluctantly Shizune and Tsunade was eating their food. Even the sake is still halfway full. And that's amazing!

"Gran-gran?" Hinata asked softly, cocking her head to the side. "Shizune? You guys don't like the food?" Shizune and Tsunade paused, glancing at each other unsurely. They put down their utensils and stared at their half eaten food in contemplation.

"Ano..minna?" That nervous feeling was coming back to her. It coiled like a snake and sprung like a tidal wave that crashed and thundered into a raging ocean.

"Hinata," Tsunade finally spoke after what seemed like an hour, finally looking up into Hinata's eyes with such a solemn expression that it stabbed fear into her, fear that tasted like ice. Cold and abrupt.

"H-Hai." Hinata swallowed, her mouth turning quickly dry. "Is there something...w-wrong?" Shizune's eyes nervously darted from the hokage to her, biting her lip in anxiety.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you, something we should've told you from the beginning." Tsunade cleared her throat and her eyes looked tired, her always strong hazelnut orbs were weary and...is...is that fear? Pity. Yes, the pity Hinata saw from earlier today is there too.

"Hinata, on your thirteenth birthday we decided to tell you... who you really are." Tsunade took a deep breath in, like there wasn't enough air or that the green jacket she was wearing was too tight. Hinata grew confused, her eyes failing to meet Tsaune's intense gaze and finally dropping down to the melting cake in front of her. She stabbed at the vanilla and swirled it until it was mixed with the choclate. It turned into clumpy mud with specks of dirt, she almost grew lost into the rich brown, it had felt alot better on her tongue and she had a feeling that this conversation would just turn everything sour.

"What do you mean who I am?" Hinata asked nonchlantly. What are they talking about? "I know who I am."

"Please Hinata, listen." Finally it was Shizune, her sad onyx eyes looking torn as she swept a peach kissed hand over the girl's moonlit face. "You, you...you need to know." What if she doesn't want to hear?

"Hinata...you're not a Hyuuga." Hinata slowly raised her head to meet the golden haired woman's eyes. That caught her interest.

"What?" Hinata almost laughed, a smiled curled at her delicate lips. "How can I not be a Hyuuga? Look at me. My eyes, everything! I have to be one with my byaktogun." Tsunade closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"That's thanks to Sarutobi. After...after you were found. He placed a powerful genjitsu on you to fix your appearance for a certain number of years to keep your identity safe. I-I don't know why he did that, I believe it was because you guys knew each other and I remember something about your...family being a very close ally of Kohona." Hinata placed the fork gently down on the plate.

"Tsunade, this isn't something to joke with." Her pearl colored eyes were tense and narrowed.

"I'm not joking. The genjitsu will wear off in a matter of months now that you're already 13. Sarutobi had mentioned this in one of his private journals handed down to me. I swear Hinata, I will never lie of such a thing." Tsunade said earnestly as she grabbed Hinata's hand. "Please believe me." Hinata was speechless.

"W-What are you trying to say? That my whole life's been a set up?" Hinata almost laughed, almost, if only...if only they hadn't looked so serious. "...I-It has...hasn't it?" Memories of her childhood were slowly being replayed in her head.

"B-But that's not possible. I still can use m-my-"

"Byaktogun." It was a deep masculine voice. It shocked Hinata and almost sent her flying to her feet.

"F-Father?" Hinata stuttered miserably and he glared at her.

"You're not my daughter. Hokage-sama has already explained it to you." His cold white eyes traveled to the troubled blonde haired woman and nodded. "I'm here but I must go for I have much more important matters to tend to." Tsunade's honey liquid eyes narrowed in frustration but she nodded nonetheless. Shizune glared at him for his thoughtlessness but said nothing as she crossed her arms.

"Hinata. The third hokage had entrusted you into my care to keep you safe from whatever reason, I was not allowed to know. All he had done was place a genjitsu on you after they found you at a completely massacred foundation. He had ordered me to protect you and house you as if you were my own until time was needed to let you know." Hinata was in disbelief.

"Nani? I-I barely even knew the third hokage! And if i'm not a Hyuuga then why-" Hiashi cleared his throat, interupting her at once. His blank orbs burned her as he spoke again.

"No one knows. We were both shocked to find that a baby outside of my clan would grow up with my byaktogun. Apparently, you inherit the extraordinary power of adaptation. It is something neither me or Sarutobi could answer. But after all it was something that was kept a secret. It is only something me, you, shizune, and of of course the lovely Hokage knows." Hiashi's lips pursed, his eyes sweeping over Hinata's vulnerable face. Her eyes wide, her mouth slightly agape as her fingers twisted and knotted at the hem of her sweater. Tsunade and Shizune stayed silent, looking ashamed in their own part for their sealed mouths.

"But, that can't be..."She can't believe it. It's so surreal.

"It does not matter if you don't believe. It's what happened. Now if you will excuse me, I need to leave." Hiashi bowed to the Tsunade and left as if nothing had happened.

"F-Fath..." the word went numb on Hinata's tongue. The thought raced and found no end in her head. She whipped her head towards Tsuande. Massacred...massacred? He mentioned that!

"Where's my family then? Tsunade?" Hinata stood up, her heart was pounding, and the world was swirling and unraveling, crumbling, jumbling, and falling apart all at the same time right in front of her.

"...They...they died." Shizune whispered softly, almost unable to look at the hime. "A group of nins was returning from a mission when they spotted a fire. They rushed into the building where you were found as the only survivor. They described it as a mass murder. No one knows what had happened. Sarutobi never mentioned it." Hinata's heart slowed, her breathing lodged painfully in her throat.

"You mean...someone murdered my **entire** family?"

"No one know Hinata. I'm sorry. We've told you what we know only. Sarutobi said, that when this day happens that you will find out the truth on your own." Tsunade looked away and felt even worse when she heard the quiet sob.

"No...n-no wonder I was different from the Hyuugas. I had never fit in. Everyone disliked me like I was nothing but trash. They hated me! They ridiculed me, they made me an outcast! I was so different! But at least I still had something! Now...i don't know or have anything..." Tears spilled from Hinata's eyes and she buried her face into her arms to hide her weakness. She couldn't believe it. Everything was a sham? She was missing a whole part of her.

"I'm sorry Hinata. But you'll know what to do. After all you still have us and they'll be no way to rid of us!" Shizune smiled weakly as she tried to comfort the child. Hinata hiccuped.

"I-I know...it's just...i feel like I lost almost everything today. Even my own identity. I...i cherish you guys like my family. But I need some time alone." Hinata wiped away her tears, took one last look at her beloved senseis and bolted off to the training grounds. Hinata choked and collasped onto the powdered floor, the snow burned but soothed her as tears just kept on falling. She was so confused. All she could feel was betrayal. Hinata covered her face with her hands to hide her away from the world and seek comfort into the winter snow that cooled her breaking heart.

Neji was just passing by after an errand but stopped when he noticed the lump in the snow. His mind raced when he realized it was Hinata. He ran over, his opal orbs wide with worry as he knelt down next to her.

"Hinata-sama? Are you okay?" She didn't answer and it didn't settle his frantic heart. "A-Are you crying?" A light blush traveled across his cheeks. What should he do? Hinata's crying quieted and she slowly sat up to ease him, her nose was red and her large doll eyes were slightly puffy and pink. His heart broke at the sight of her. Her heart burned furiously at her weakness.

"I-I-Iie. I'm fine, nee-san. I'll...I'll be fine." Neji sighed, taking off his jacket and putting it on her with akwardly stiff arms. His eyes couldn't look at her and a faint hue flushed his cheeks but she didn't notice.

"Just wearing a sweater won't keep you warm. Now let's get you home and cleaned up." Hinata gave him a strained smile as a thankyou and then he helped her up with a curt nod. She can't keep crying. It wouldn't solve anything. If she wants to regain whats she lost...She'll have to do it herself, she will not give in to anyone again!

"Tsunade-sama, should I get her?" Shizune asked tentively, her dusty coal eyes were heavy with worry and wild thoughts. Tsaunde shook her head, her hazelnut eyes distant as she whispered, "No. she will be okay."

* * *

Hiashi sat in his room, his eyes looked clouded as he ran his coarse thumb over a delicately silver framed picture. "Gomenasi, your daughter...Hiroko, has grown beautifully but she cannot grow to be her best if I do not push her. She has a destiny to fulfill. Sarutobi and I have foreseen this day for years. It's a shame it had to go by so fast without you by myside to help me guide our Hinata correctly. I see no other way in pushing her. I may as well be the man she will hold in hate forever in her heart. I couldn't be the father you saw in me." He closed his eyes and placed the picture upside down gently, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed. "Hinata...can you please forgive me." His voice wavered at the end as he blew the lamp out. His stone cold Hyuuga eyes was changed somehow. His expression was vulnerable in the safe darkness. And something...something could've fell down his face even.

* * *

The next two months

Hinata's POV

The events on my birthday had plagued me for almost two months. I couldn't bare it any longer. The moon was full tonight and the stars were as bright as ever. I had waited for this day for only a couple of days after I decided to do this but it dragged on for years in my mind. The snow glistened beautifully outside. It'll have to be today or I'll have to wait for more than another month for a night so clear and perfect for travel.

That's right. I'm...I'm leaving. I pushed the silk lavender covers off my body and I was glad to be already dressed in my warm ninja attire. I was wearing the purple and grey jacket nii-san had given me for a present, the thought turned bittersweet and I brushed it aside. I was wearing leather fishnets under my thick and snug, black sweatpants. This time I wore black snow boats instead of the usual sandals. I wanted to dress right for my journey. I had a feeling it would be long and tiring. I quietly pulled the large bag from under my bed, the rasping sound was too loud and the blank walls suddenly seemed too thin. There was no privacy here in the Hyuuga Compound, with eyes that can see through anything. What if someone is watching me?

Hiashi's disapproving face flashed in my head and I try to ignore the thought of him. We hadn't spoken ever since that day. Nii-san and Hinabi even grew from me. I fell into solitude. I could only find comfort in training. I saw only Shizune and Tsunade, our relationship hadn't changed but we actually grew closer. I trained almost everyday and all day. Wasting and making use of time constantly day by day. It consumed me. I desperately learned to master all I could in the shortest amount of time. Tsunade and Shizune couldn't believe my improvements. They also couldn't imagine that they will have to find another apprentice already. I couldn't either. It was probably the change in my life that changed me. I fought tirelessly day after day to meet the standards. I had to leave but not without completeing my lessons with Tsunade and Shizune. But even with their guidance. All three of us had to admit that it was still not good enough. I was lacking something others had.

And...

I am still weak. I gently pulled the large, sturdy yet baggy backpack onto my queen sized bed and checked to see if I was missing anything. After I was done, I turned and stared at the crystal case that stared expectantly at me.

I should bring something to remember everyone by. I quickly draped Shizune's necklace around my neck, the key was frigid on my pale skin, gushing goosebumps all over my frail body. I smiled in the mirror. It was beautiful.

"_You can't go anywhere with these two apart!"_ I looked back at the crystal case and sighed, gently grabbing it into my arms. Do I really need to go? What if I'm just being ridiculous? I swallowed the lump in my throat and shoved the case into the bag quickly, strapping it onto my back after securely closing it. I have to say good bye to Shizune and Tsunade first...I can't leave without telling them. I pause and sigh in the cold silence. I feel guilty that I had chosen to tell Tsunade and Shizune over Hiashi. The man who had taken care of me for so long. Even though he's not my father by blood. Still I can't help but feel...that connection? Maybe, it's just me.

I open the windows and my heart creaked slightly in my ears. It smelled of fresh pine and cold snow outside and everything was hushed. The snow now looked like a blanket to the sleeping world.

The world looked beautiful and clear in front of me. It promised me something great but the shadows lurked with secrets I was afraid of. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath in and jumped out of my room. The moment my boots crunched onto the brillant white coated blanket, my feet forgot to stop. My concerns and doubts were pushed back. I kept on moving. The lovely winter air had kissed me numb already but when I jumped over that wall, the border between the Hyuuga Compound and the rest of Kohona and the World, I didn't care anymore. The crisp air was welcoming and lured me like a siren.

It was now or never.

* * *

_Knock knock_

Tsunade groaned loudly, smacking a stack of papers crudely onto the weary oak furnished table, it creaked and sagged slightly under the woman's constant abuse. "Who is here at this hour? Damn people!" Shizune laughed, tucking an ebony strand behind her ear delicately as the other hand gently petted a sleeping Ton-Ton.

"I'll get it Tsunade-sama." She opened the door and her elegant coal brows rose in surprise. "Hinata-chan?" Tsunade's chocolate eyes lit up, her nicely manicured hand paused over a hidden bottle of sake in the brightly polished drawer.

"Hinata? It's almost midnight. What are you doing here?" Hinata stepped into a room, her gentle face was heavily ridden with guilt. Shizune closed the door and at the same time she spotted the large black bag strapped tightly to the girl's small frame.

"Hinata? You're leaving?" Shizune's face ripped into concern and worry. "You can't leave! You're only 13! it's dangerous out there, you know that!" Her voice was frantic and on the verge of hyperventilation already. She and Tsunade knew that this day would come, but not so soon! Hinata can barely defend herself still! Not to mention she was so easily bullied and pushed around! Thoughts, scenarios, outcomes, exploded like an uncontrolled forest fire in their heads.

"Hinata," Tsunade stood up and rushed by the girl's side. "It's still so soon for this. Can't you wait? I mean..." She was running low on her source of words. What else? What else can she say? Hinata smiled yet it never quite reached her eyes and shrugged.

"You mean, I'm still too incompetent to protect myself?" Shizune and Tsunade went as quiet as the crisp winter night outside. Their eyes went wide and their hands quickly retreated to their sides in guilt.

"H-Hin-"

"That's why I have to leave. Naruto gets to go so do I." Hinata spoke softly, yet her crystaline eyes were brilliant and determined. "You also know why I want to leave. I...I want to know what happened in my past and why." Tsunade and Shizune's eyes softened. Tsunade sighed, fishing into her pocket for what seemed to be a worn, hand sized journal. She handed it to Hinata and smiled tenderly.

"This was Sarutobi's journal. It says everything he knows about you. I had not read past the page he had told me to read. I believe he had intended it for you. It should help you on where to look for your answers." Hinata's opal orbs blinked as she unsurely took the brown leather notebook into her small creamy hands. She nodded quickly, her eyes blurry as she tuck the journal away into her bag. Tsunade smiled and playfully punched her.

"I hope the best for you." Tsunade's sincere expression made the tears fall down her face.

"A-Arigato, Tsunade-sama. Thank-you so much for understanding." Hinata choked, throwing herself into the woman's warm embrace. "I'll miss you two so much. You guys are the family I always wanted... Sorta." Hinata laughed, "But I will always still remember you guys!" Shizune sighed, shakily joining the two in the hug.

"Just promise...you'll come back in one piece." Shizune breathed softly, her eyes vulnerable as Tsunade nodded furiously, glaring at the white eyed girl.

"Yes, baka! Promise that or else I'll chain you here and right now." Hinata laughed, wiping a stray tear from her eyes and nodded.

"Hai, Oni-chans! I won't take any longer than Naruto. Promise! I'll be back before anyone knows it! We'll see each other again!" They smiled, tears falling yet hands still joined.

Finally they let go and Hinata had to say goodbye once last time, giving them one last bittersweet look before closing the door behind her. It clicked shut and engrained into thier heads like a scar that would never heal.

"Kami, please help her." Tsunade sighed. Shizune patted her on the shoulder reasuringly.

"She'll be fine. Hinata...will make it. She has to."

* * *

:D So?

Review por favor!

Muchas gracias para leeymos!


End file.
